Deltas in PJO land
by Lordvader59
Summary: Bad name ik, R&R plz, Delta Team, a team of Spartans made to honor Noble Team, are shot down and end up in PJO land, adventure unfolds. Rated T for possible minor language and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Place:UNSC Infinity**

**Location:Orbit of Reach**

**Date:5-6-2560**

**- Captain Thomas Lasky pointed to the destroyed landscape of Reach.**

**"****There" he addressed the 6 spartans assembled on the bridge "was where one of the darkest times in human history took place, and where the 6 brave spartans of Noble Team fought and died. These years later, they will be remembered by you, you will become the next Noble team, to honor them, you will not be called Noble Team, but you will be Delta Team" he approached the first Spartan, Ethan-359, **

**"****You were one of the last Spartan IIIs made before Reach was attacked, surviving the Battle of Reach at the age of 10 years, now, you are ready to lead, you will be Delta 1, or Delta Leader, do you accept your position"**

**"****Yes sir!" The Spartan replied. Lasky moved on to the next spartan, Luke-260,**

**"****Spartan, you have proven yourself not only a fine Spartan warrior, but an amazingly gifted technician, the same went for Kat, AKA Noble 2, that is why you will be Delta 2, and technician of Delta Team, do you accept your position?" **

**"****Yes sir!" he also replied. Lasky approached the next spartan, Joseph-195.**

**"****You, spartan, are one of the greatest sniper of all the spartan IVs that is why you will replace your spartan III counterpart, Jun, as delta 3. Do you accept your position." (OOC: I know Jun survived Reach but 1 he may not have survived THIS long, it is 2560, and 2 I don't think they'd rebuild Noble Team with 1 surviving member.) **

**"****Yes sir, I do!" He replied. He approached spartan Carl-345**

**"****You are one of the greatest CQBs of the Spartan IV generation, that makes you a fitting replacement for Emile, or Noble 4, you will be Delta 4, do you accept your position"**

**"****Yes sir!" The reply came. Lasky approached Michelle-279**

**"****You're a good spartan and your exceptional with heavy weaponry, that is why you will replace Noble 5, the first Noble to give his life on Reach, do you accept your position."**

**"****Yes sir!" she replied. Lasky approached the last spartan, Adam-460**

**"****You are an excellent Spartan, an amazing spartan at that, and you will become Delta 6, Noble 6's name wasn't known, but his courage was outstanding, we have confirmed video of him fighting to the against overwhelming odds, do you accept your position"**

**"****Yes sir, i'd be honored" he replied. Lasky stepped aside, allowing all personnel on the bridge to see the new Delta Team "I hereby declare delta team, Active!" as he said the last part, he slid a holographic slider on a panel from "Standby" to "Active."**

**Meanwhile, In orbit of Requiem. The didact shook hands with the storm covenant leader, officially ensuring their alliance against humanity, they looked to their fleet, storm ships with storm/promethean crew, the fleet then took off for human space. **

**Back on the Infinity, the ceremony had dismissed, then, 5 minutes later, they got a distress call from Neptune, claiming they were under attack by a Storm covenant force with prometheans, "Slipspace to them" Lasky ordered, he turned to the spartans.**

**"****Looks like you're going to see action a little earlier than assumed, get to the hanger, I need you on a dropship."**

**"****Yes sir!" the spartans replied, with that, they took off for the hanger.**

**((there it is, the first chapter of my second fic/crossover, PJO will be introduced next chapter.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

The battle at camp was going bad, that was BEFORE the alien ship showed up, it was a massive attack by an army of monsters, we had to call in the Romans and we were still losing, then, a blue portal opened up over the big house and a massive purple spaceship zoomed out of it, stopping on the other side of camp, it hovered over a field and dropped a massive blue beam, before my very eyes, battalions of aliens ranging from small, to bird-like, to 3 feet larger than me, to massive with shields bonded to their arm. In accompany to them, a cluster of purple hover vehicles and fighters also deployed, dropships deployed, dropping their units ahead of the main attack force. Our scouts came back reporting that they had seen the leader of the monsters, who was revealed to be the minotaur, back again, shake hands with the alien leader before withdrawing their monsters. The aliens advanced on us, I saw a roman charge one with a 3 foot long, 2 pronged energy blade, only to be cut down, instantly dead after one swing. He ran towards Annabeth and Nico, who he saw fighting 2 small ones, easily winning.  
"We need to give the order to fall back!" He yelled to them over the sounds of battle.

"Agreed" they agreed.

"alright, FALL BACK!" he yelled, the Romans and Greeks ran back to camp. He, Annabeth, and Nico were cornered by 3 of the large ones with the swords.

"the leaders" the first one spoke. They continued speaking among themselves, deciding what to do to the 3.

The pelican raced towards neptune, one ship had broken off, slipspacing away, the portal was still there, though, all of a sudden, a seraph flew by, badly damaging the Pelican

"THIS IS KILO 5-9, WE'RE HIT AND WE HAVE DELTA ONBOARD, WE NEED FIGHTER SUPPORT!" the pilot yelled, then, a banshee passed over, shooting the pelican with a plasma bomb, it began spinning, crashing in space, being pulled towards the slipspace portal, they fell into it and flew through, finding themselves on a planet similar to earth, a circle of cabins with others off to the side, and a large house that we were going to crash into, just when we saw the covenant and Ethan was going to tell the spartans to lock their armor, we hit, rolling on the ground and then coming to a stop.

"Everyone ok" Ethan asked

"Besides the pilot" Jackson said

"Get your weapons, see if the gauss hog is intact.

"Yes sir!" the squad replied. Upon going outside, they clearly saw human teenagers with swords attempting, futile, to fight the covenant. The gauss hog WAS intact. Ethan saw 3 teenagers in a corner, surrounded by elite with energy swords. Joseph readied his sniper

"Permission to engage?" he asked

"Negative, too much risky that you could pierce the elite and cause collateral"

"Roger, then how do we kill those split-jaws?"

"Me, Adam, and Carl will engage via assassination, the rest of you on, on the hog, stand by to provide support."

"Yes sir!" the squad replied, and, turning on active camouflage the three in the assassination mission stalking off, the others drove the gauss hog into a stand of trees, ready to rush into battle.

Annabeth was the first to notice the approaching Spartans, she moved her shoulder in that direction, the others saw, then the elites had reached an agreement, they turned to the three, then, the lead one spoke in english "we have decided we are going to kill you, they raised their blades.

They were totally unprepared for the strike, Percy watched in amazement as Ethan uncloaked, jammed a combat knife into the back of the ELites throat, and snapped it's head back after making a deep cut, it fell, barly making a sound, the others watched similarly amazed. The spartans wheeled around,raising weapons, Ethan, an Assault Rifle, Adam, a DMR, and Carl a shotgun. Unfortunantly, this had attracted the attention of a grunt, who was now pestering an elite busy with some demigods.

"Sir!" he yelled, being ignored "SIR! SIR! SIRRR!" the elite turned

"WHAT IS IT YOU IDIOTIC LOW-LIFE"

"IT'S A DEMON! A WHOLE GROUP OF DEMONS!" The elite froze

"Here, IMPOSSIBLE!" he turned and saw the three Deltas

"DEMONS! KILL THEM!" A force of elites and grunts lined up, guns aimed at the spartans  
"NOW!" Ethan screamed, with that, the gauss hog sped out, sideswiping the line of covies, the dismounted spartans quickly opened fire and killed any remaining covenant, the area secured, Spartan turned to Demigod.

Next chapter: Demigods meet Spartans


	3. Chapter 3

Main characters I am hoping to add in next few chaps:

PJO:Chiron,Jason, Leo?

Halo: Edward Buck, Avery Johnson?

"Who are you-" Percy was interrupted by a plasma pistol round, hitting Ethan, damaging his energy shielding, Ethan quickly spun around and dispatched the unlucky grunt with an assault rifle burst.

"Who are you… people?" Percy sounded unsure of the "people" part

"ummm, what do you mean-" Ethan began "oh yeah armor, helmets off guys" he motioned to the team and removed his helmet revealing brown eyes, tan skin, and short dark brown hair, Adam hazel eyes and short black hair, Carl black eyes and a crewcut of slightly curly blondish-brownish hair, Luke blue eyes and short blonde hair, Joseph hazel eyes and short curly black hair, and Michelle blue eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"your… Human" Annabeth was a bit amazed

"In a way, yes" Luke said "Genetically modified, SPARTAN program, in the future, humanity wanted to make super soldiers to fight human rebels, then, when the covenant, those aliens, appeared we proved to basically save humanity"  
"Nice show of humbility, spartan" Ethan said.

"it's true, though" Luke replied

"We need to get back in the fight" Ethan cut him off "come on Deltas" he loaded his rifle and turned in time to see an elite, charging, Carl cut him down with a shotgun round, Ethan and Adam opened up to lay waste to a squad advancing on their position. Ethan laid Michelle covering fire to get on the gauss turret and shoot down a banshee. She then opened fire, giving the others a moment to get fully involved it what would be a melee, Ethan switching to a Shotgun.

Line break:After the battle.

The table where the consulars sat was crowded with the Spartans added to the others. Chiron stamped his hoof for silence]

"These people, as strange as they are, can be held responsible for A LOT of our campers not dieing, in fact, I believe you saved the lives of 3 of our greatest warriors" he gestured to Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

"It was nothing, we were created to save lives, now I believe you'd want who we are and how we came to me" Ethan slid a holoprojector into the center of the table, causing it to show a picture of some UNSC vs URF fighting

"In the 22nd century, the Earth had been united and the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC was the common military of the Earth. The United Rebel Front or URF started a war that led to the Orion program, or the Spartan-I program that created a slightly enhanced soldier, later, they made the Spartan-II program, partnering it with the mjolnir armor program, making an armored super soldier, this was the one that could fight the covenant, the Spartan 3 program succeeded this and made a better soldier, and now, we get to the end" the projector changed, displaying 2 words "NOBLE TEAM" " 6 elite spartan 3s were pulled from the ranks and put into a special group, Noble Team. They died defending Reach" it changed displaying Nobles death scenes (in order that they occurred in game, including Jun's departure from Reach) "Years later, we had won the war with the covenant, and our team was formed to honor them. We were on or way to Neptune when that happened" he pointed to the wrecked Pelican out the window. "We sent a transmission to the UNSC, and the know we are here, but high command is making us stay for a while. On that matter, I don't think you all ever got our proper names, mine would be Ethan Farland, Luke Hufar is our Technician, one of the best in the spartan program, Joseph Donar, give him a target with a head that is within a mile and a sniper rifle, and he can put a bullet in the head. Carl Doggard, Close Quarters master. Michelle Honar, Heavy weapons specialist, and Adam Chegard, a personal friend of mine and one of the best soldiers I have ever met, I don't believe I got your names."

"Chiron, Centaur tutor"

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon" he could see a bit of confusion on the Spartan's faces

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" more confusion crossed their faces

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares" They understood that one perfectly

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter" Confusion returns

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" (Do I need to continue with this confusion stuff?)

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Venus"

"Nico Diangelo, son of Hades."

"So you're descended from mythological gods, ok, oddest thing i've heard today"

"so all the other things you've heard today are normal" Percy asked

"perfectly" Ethan replied

"you USUALLY fight aliens"

"yes"

"what do you call the aliens then"

"the small ones would be the Grunts, big ones Elites, the bird ones Jackals, the flying ones drones, and the massive one hunters, their fighters are Banshees, the small fast vehicles ghosts, the tank wraiths, and the Scarabs are the- forget it you'd all be dead if you'd seen a scarab"

"what IS a scarab?" Percy asked

"A scarab is-" there was a crash

"THAT'S a scarab" Luke pointed to the Scarab that had landed outside

NEXT CHAPTER: VS THE SCARAB


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go, those things can cause DAMAGE" Ethan grabbed his assault rifle and ran out, the remainder of Delta Team following him, Percy ran as well, catching up to them.

"How do we kill _that?_" he asked . Ethan looked back at him

"Damage the legs enough, it falls over ,board it, kill the crew, and blow up it's reactor."  
"How do we damage the legs?" Ethan turned, spotting a Wraith, which he zigzagged towards, He shot the gunner in the face, spreading blue over the front of the Wraith, ripped the hatch open, stabbed the driver in the neck with a combat knife, and hopped in, meanwhile, the Scarab had been firing upon the group, causing them to be pinned in cover, Ethan lined up a plasma mortar round with the bright blue spot on one leg, and fired.

There was an explosion from the direct hit, the Scarab crumpled down.

"COME ON!" Ethan yelled, causing Percy, Carl, and Adam vaulted over their cover and ran to the Scarab, joining Ethan, the others clearly saw flashes, and then, a blinding red light and a siren as the spartan and Percy jumped from the scarab, landing on the grass as it exploded behind them, debris nearly crushing campers that were a few hundred yards away.

"THAT was a Scarab" Ethan said, attempting to bring the demigods expect for Percy out of their state of shock and awe at the explosion.

"You could've died… all of you" Annabeth was first to recover.

"Not officially" Luke replied

"What?"

"You see, the UNSC didn't want morale going down, and it would MAJORLY if they knew Spartans were dieing, so, it was made that all spartan casualties would be listed Wounded in Action or Missing in Action, never Killed in Action, so we can't officially die, at least to the military."

"Well that kind of sucks" Percy put in "You do all this, and then you die and no one even KNOWS?"

"Oh no, people know, it just isn't official, there's a whole bunch of monuments and stuff."

"Ok then, what happens next?"

"Not sure, help you guys fight and wait for reinforcements I guess"

They returned to the big house to celebrate, however, they knew that was the first of many battles, but the spartans intended to help them win the war.

((I have some explaning to do… don't I, I literally FORGOT about this story working on my new one, and then I saw it and whipped this short chappy up to show you I intend to finish it.

QotC (Question of the Chapter): Do you prefer Halo or PJO?

My answer: I prefer to write about Halo, primarily because I can't write fluff very well, but their both very good series.


	5. AU

I just need to put this AU out there, I am starting the second series of the Delta Files, as I am calling it, it will be Halo Fanfics and crossovers starring Delta team, ill list their order chronologically, obviously this one is first chronologically. haven't decided the second one, but heads- up, there will be hunger games, this is an annoucement, I may not be starting that one, but ill put another AU up when it is up.


End file.
